1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer, and more particularly, to a portable computer on which it is convenient for a user to perform tablet operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a laptop computer, a notebook computer, a palmtop computer, and other similar devices are collectively referred to as portable computers. A conventional portable computer, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,767, includes a main body provided with a plurality of components, and a display to display a picture thereon by receiving a video signal from the main body. The display is foldably connected to the main body with a first hinge part and a second hinge part. Thus, the display can be laid and stood on the main body.
The main body is internally provided with a main board including a central processing unit (CPU), a graphic chip, etc. The main body is externally provided with an input unit such as a keyboard, a mouse, etc. Therefore, a user inputs data through the input unit, and the data is displayed as a picture on an LCD (liquid crystal display) panel of the display.
In the conventional portable computer, the display can be tilted from an angle of 0° to an angle of 180°. The angle of 0° defines a state in which the display is completely laid on the main body. An angle of 90° defines a state in which the display is vertically stood on the main body. The angle of 180° defines a state in which the display is completely opened and is parallel with the main body.
When the display is tilted within the angle of 0° to 180°, the display rotates about the first and second hinge parts. The first hinge part includes a sleeve having a pair of grooves, and a cylinder having a recess. The second hinge part is similar to the first hinge part and has a sleeve.
In conventional portable computers, it is preferable that the display has a touch-screen function allowing a user to do tablet operations, and the first and second hinge parts have a structure convenient for a user to smoothly and finely tilt the display at various tilting angles.